Penelope's Choice
by Thedragoness821
Summary: What if Johnny had competition for Penelope's heart, like, real genuine competition? set about a year or so after the curse is broken and Penelope and Johnny start their lives together. Rated strong T for some situations and language, please R&R :)


**Penelope's Choice**

**Chapter 1**

_Summary: what if Johnny had competition for Penelope's heart? like, real, serious competition? Set after the curse is broken Please R&R : )_

It was times like this that Franklin missed the blissful silence that had mysteriously been bestowed on his wife for a wonderful year and a half. He could have peace, and more importantly, Penelope didn't have to hear about how disappointed Jessica was in her and that she was "wasting her life" with such a common man.

"You're … WHAT?!" Jessica shrilly exclaimed. Penelope sighed and shut her eyes for a moment in an effort to calm herself, she considered herself fortunate she had inherited her father's easy going, gentle personality. "Johnny proposed, mother, and I accepted." She said simply.

"That's wonderful news, honey!" her father said as he hugged her. "You will inform us of the wedding date and location I presume?" Penelope smiled at her father. "Of course." Franklin smiled warmly in return as he stood to give his daughter a parting hug. "I look forward to it." he said in parting.

* * *

><p>"So, how'd they take it?" Johnny asked as Penelope walked through the door. "Well, dad was great about it, mom … not so much." She said as her gaze fell, Johnny pulled her into hug. "Well, we expected as much, didn't we?" "Yeah but it doesn't make me feel any better about it." Penelope replied. Her voice muffled against his shoulder.<p>

"I don't know what we're going to do, I would love to have a ceremony for our family and friends, but I don't know if we can afford it and I know my parents aren't going to pay for it." "We'll figure out something, don't worry." He said as he held her.

* * *

><p>"Ah Michael, Jillian and Vincent So nice to see you again!" Jessica said as they all sat down to dinner. "So, Vincent, I hear you're a doctor now." The handsome young man nodded. "Cardiologist." Franklin smiled, impressed. "Difficult field." "So, Jessica, how is Penelope doing?" Franklin opened his mouth to speak,, but Jessica beat him to it." "Oh you know, taking a break from college, traveling the world practicing those languages of hers." She said quickly.<p>

"Well we must do this the next time she is in town." Michael said. "I agree." Jessica said, a thoughtful look crossing her face, a look that Franklin knew could only mean trouble.

* * *

><p>Johnny came home to find a note on the fridge from Penelope <em>"gone to visit mom and dad." <em>He didn't think much of this, for it was almost Christmas after all, she never asked him to come and he was thankful for that. Not that he would be welcomed there anyway … at least not by Jessica, Johnny had always gotten along with Penelope's dad. Still, the relief of not having to face his future mother in law faded into the pained realization of having to spend the next few weeks or so alone, so he decided he would make the most of it and get to work writing the song for their wedding.

* * *

><p>"Hello dear!" Jessica said as she embraced her daughter warmly. "Sweetheart, I have someone I want you to meet." Jessica said as she led them to the foyer where her father sat, talking with a man who looked at be about her age.<p>

He was very handsome, there was no denying that, he was tall with dark hair and the most vivid pair of green eyes Penelope had ever seen.

"I'm sorry, am I interrupting something? I can always come back later if …" "Oh don't be silly, dear!" Jessica said as she led her to join her father and the handsome stranger. "Vincent, this our daughter, Penelope." Vincent stood and tenderly kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous Penelope Wilhern." Penelope gulped. "F-famous?"

Vincent smiled. "Of course, your articles in horticulture have led to breakthroughs in medicine. Truly brilliant." He said, his eyes twinkling, Penelope blushed in spite pof herself.

"I would love to discuss it further over dinner." "She'd love to." Jessica interjected before Penelope could rebuff his offer. "You can pick her up here tomorrow at eight." Vincent looked utterly delighted. "Tomorrow at eight then." He said as he saw himself out.

"Mom what are you doing! You know I am engaged to someone else!" "Oh, don't be silly, dear. Its just a simple dinner between two professionals in their fields." Jessica said dismissively, Penelope rolled her eyes as she excused herself to her room.

"Just what are you planning?" Franklin asked once he was sure Penelope was out of earshot. "Honey please … we cant let our only daughter, heir to the Wilhern fortune marry a down and out, degenerate gambler musician. Do you want her to end up like Max Campian? You know … the real one. Do you WANT the fortune your family spent years building squandered away across some poker table?"

"Jess, he hasn't been near a poker table in over two years." He replied. "And how do you know that?" Jessica replied, Franklin smiled. "You're not the only one who has sources."

"Still, we can't take any chances when it concerns our daughter's future." Jessica said as she crossed her arms stubbornly, Franklin grew silent, he knew once his wife made up his mind there was no changing it, he just hoped the results wouldn't be as disastrous as they were in the past.

_Notes: this is my first Penelope fan fic and I don't know when I will be able to update but I will try to make it as regular as I can. Thanks for reading : )_


End file.
